


Sloppy Seconds

by lightinthehall



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jensen, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voyeurism, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: Jeff recognizes them as the pair that sat in the back of his third period class, desks shoved together and chairs practically attached. From the corner of Jeff’s eye, he would catch their movements throughout the entire lesson, always touching. The only real distance between them were their names on the roll call:AcklesandPadalecki.





	Sloppy Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Sloppy Seconds' box of SPN-ABO-Bingo on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you to saltandburnboys and somerinthewind for being lovely betas and for their endless encouragement. <3

Jeff flicks the lights off, shutting the door to room 126. He walks down the hall, students milling around him, filing into their final classes of the day before the bell rings. The lockers along the walls are still the grunge-green from his teen days, the linoleum floors greying from years of sneakers and scuffs.

Discretely opening his cigarette carton as he turns down another familiar hallway, he huffs a laugh. At seventeen, tagging school walls behind the dumpsters, he’d never imagined himself back here, introducing himself as Mr. Morgan. Norm had called in a favour though, delayed in the next state over – motorcycle problems – and Jeff agreed to drag his own ass out of early-retirement to cover his friend’s classes.

From the faded neon orange paint trailing across the brown exterior, the school hasn’t been able to successfully wash off the graffiti. Jeff steps outside, following the marks around the corner, lighting up as he approaches his old secret spot, an alcove out of sight from the sidewalk leading to the football field.

A gasp and moan stops Jeff in his tracks, and his wolf hones in on the sound. Now that he’s paying attention, the waft of omega-scent hits him, and the corner of his lips lift in the beginnings of a growl. There’s an open window overlooking the alcove, giving Jeff a perfect view of a squirming boy bent over a desk, crying out as a larger teenager plows into him.

The slender fingers clutch at the edge of the tabletop, shirt shoved up to his armpits and jeans trapping knees that are valiantly struggling to spread further apart. _Fuck_. Jeff can see the omega’s shoes lift off the ground with each thrust.

Slowly, he approaches the window, the sounds of the boy’s breathy moans loud and clear. Jeff lowers the cigarette between his fingers, keeping it lit to mask his scent. The window ledge is waist high, and Jeff can crouch down just enough to avoid being seen. Though he doubts the thoroughly preoccupied couple would notice, watching as their tongues tangle in a messy open-mouthed kiss.

With a small jolt, Jeff recognizes them as the pair that sat in the back of his third period class, desks shoved together and chairs practically attached. From the corner of Jeff’s eye, he would catch their movements throughout the entire lesson, always touching. The only real distance between them were their names on the roll call: _Ackles_ and _Padalecki_.

Even from afar, he could tell the omega, Ackles, was a stunner – short, blond hair and a sweetheart-pink mouth that smiled when Jeff called his name. When Padalecki had been called upon, the shaggy-haired teen sat up straighter as he raised his hand, narrowing his eyes at Jeff in typical, cocky alpha challenge, before deliberately lowering his hand onto Ackles’.

As if their entire set-up didn’t already scream _mine_.

From class, Jeff hadn’t realized how damn tall the kid actually was, easily blanketing Ackles over the desk with plenty of inches to spare. Ackles is struggling to shove back, but Padalecki is keeping his hips at bay.

“Jensen.” It’s strained, hot with arousal. Padalecki pulls back, hand firm on the small of Ackles’ back, dick holding him open. “ _Jen_. You smell so damn good.”

“Jared. Jared – fuck, _please_.” Jensen wiggles desperately, and Jeff’s caught on the sight of enticingly round cheeks. “Knotmeknotmeknotme – _alpha –_ “

There’s a pained sound when Jared pulls back, big alpha dick slipping out, dripping in slick. Jeff can see where the would-be knot of a fully-grown alpha would be, a slight swell at the base of his dick. Most don’t fully develop their knot until their late teens, but with a needy mate in the picture, Jared will likely be sporting his in no time.

Jensen sags against the desk in disappointment, breathing hard. Jared hauls him up into his arms, trying to press consoling kisses to the omega’s body. “You know I want to, Jensen. Once I get my knot and my teeth, it’s gonna be you and me.”

It’s a wonder to Jeff that the young alpha can even control himself in the face of his willing, begging omega. After a few moments, a few more kisses, Jeff sees the tuft of Jensen’s head nod. The boy sinks to his knees, taking the hard dick into his mouth. Jared’s hands frame the sides of Jensen’s head, guiding Jensen to take his cock deeper and deeper.

“God, Jensen… yeah – so good for me…”

Jeff wishes he could be close enough to see the jump of the omega’s throat as he strains around the entire girth. They finish quickly, Jensen’s hands moving over the premature knot, drinking what he can of his alpha’s come, the rest of it escaping in sputters down his chin, Jared practically doubled over in his pleasure.

After pulling away, Jensen murmurs a few words, and Jared’s expression warms even more than before.

Jared lovingly wipes the trails of white off his boyfriend’s face, kissing him fiercely once again. He pulls away with a dark gaze. “Meet me after practice, I’ll make it up to you, okay? It’s gonna be soon. I can feel it, I swear. I want to knot you so fucking bad, Jen. I can’t wait - want you hanging off my dick all night, gonna make you take it over and over.”

Jeff watches Jensen shudder in Jared’s arms, takes in the way their pheromones shift and respond to each other. In all his years, he’s never seen a pair so strongly matched. They aren’t officially mates yet, but Jeff has no doubt these two will be sporting each other’s bites in a few years.

His inner-wolf growls, lonely and restless, tinged with longing. He’s had his knot in plenty of omegas, but Jeff’s never mated any of them. Doubts he’ll ever hear that call for himself.

That might explain why Jeff’s still waiting by the window, watching as the couple kisses one last time, before Jared slings his duffle over his shoulder and hurries out the classroom door.

Finally, Jeff drops the cigarette and crushes it beneath his foot.

“Quite the responsible alpha you’ve got there.”

The omega startles, turning around as Jeff swings his legs over, climbing through the window.

“Mr. Morgan – I –“ Jensen scrambles back, eyes wide and face flushing with embarrassment. He’s aware the room is perfused with sex, self-conscious of how freshly-fucked he must smell.

The boy’s still half-dressed, pants pulled up but shirt still gaping open. Jeff can see the deeper reds and possessive purples of bite marks all over the omega’s torso.

Owned. Do not touch.

But Jeff _wants_.

He’s never been good at following rules.

“Didn’t get the knot you wanted though, did you, boy?” Jeff backs Jensen up against the desk he’d just been fucked on. The boy quivers, and Jeff feels smug – he knows how to hit the gruff notes that make omegas want to bend over for him. Jensen’s still hard, still radiating neediness – the promise of a knot making the green of his eyes disappear in desperate black.

“No – it’s. It’s none of your business,” Jensen says, but his breath is shallow, his wet, pink mouth can’t quite shape the word ‘stop’, and he looks like he’s a second away from begging.

“That’s between my mate and myself.” The delivery is firmer this time, the smoke of conflict mixing in with the scent of lilies and honey. Jeff isn’t playing fair. “I should go –“

“He isn’t really your mate yet, though…” Jeff says, running his hand down Jensen’s chest, resting at the yet unbuttoned crotch. He leans in close, pressing his still-clothed alpha dick up against the gap in the boy’s pants. Jensen whimpers and thrusts involuntarily upwards, throwing his head back and letting Jeff nose along the pale, freckled skin of his neck. The omega-scent is strong, and Jeff drinks in the boy’s desperation. “And besides, he’s not very good at protecting what’s his. Left you ripe for the taking.”

“We _are_ mates –“ Jensen protests, but his voice falters, breath hitching as he tries to resist the weight of Jeff’s commanding presence. The fact that his body is responding so strongly to Jeff proves his statement wrong, and he knows it.

He pushes Jensen back onto the desk. Peeling the boy’s pants and underwear off as he goes, revealing lithe bowlegs and a pretty, little omega dick. He unzips himself as well, tugging his own underwear down enough to free his aching erection. Jensen keens at the sight of it, legs spreading even further on instinct.

The sight of the little hole, dark pink and slightly swollen from its previous encounter, shiny with omega slick, makes Jeff groan before ducking his head down for a taste. His large hands gripping Jensen’s thighs, holding them apart, feeling the muscles in his legs twitch with every scrape of his stubbled jaw across the hypersensitive skin. Tonguing the shivering hole, Jeff eagerly laps up the taste of syrupy honeydew, his wolf growling at the slight tang of another alpha.

“Mr. Morgan –“ Jensen moans, sweet song with his head hanging off the edge of the desk, barely able to hold it up through Jeff’s attentions.

 Jeff pulls back, flipping the boy so he’s bent over the desk again. He traces the slippery entrance with his fingers. Tips teasing as they sneak inside then slip out.

“Want my knot, omega? Want to be stretched open and plugged full of come?”

There’s a whole-body shudder as the boy lifts up to the tips of his toes, angling that ripe peach of an ass for Jeff.

Fuck, if he hasn’t found the sweetest damn omega in town.

He lines himself up, pausing before sinking in to watch the omega hole forced open for the unyielding girth of his alpha dick. The boy keens at the intrusion as Jeff pushes forward. From Jensen’s shocky, breathless gasps, Jeff is reminded that the boy’s never been fucked by a fully grown alpha before. A dark current of satisfaction settles in his belly, making him more eager to break Jensen in.

Watching the dark rouge of himself disappearing inch by inch into the young omega, Jeff relishes in every spasm of tight heat around his dick. One quick thrust buries him the rest of the way inside, earning a strangled squeak from the boy. His fingers find where they are joined, entrance taut and trembling around his cock.

 “Oh – god, oh - oh –“ Jensen’s hands clutch at the desk, legs restlessly moving further apart in an attempt to entice Jeff to keep going, trying to please the alpha.

Each movement of his hips is heaven, Jeff quickly becoming obsessed with carving out a space for himself inside this boy. Jensen moans and begs so sweetly, his pink, open mouth singing for the thrusts that sink deep and hard.

“Still so tight, even after getting fucked by your boyfriend,” Jeff growls, snarling at the thought of his competition. Jensen’s eyes are glazed, but he still flushes with shame, guilt-scent strong in the air.

“So eager for it. One mate probably isn’t enough for you.” That startles Jensen enough for him to try to pull away, but Jeff drags him back, rough thrusts dissolving the boy into a series of jerks and loud yelps. Jeff knows how scandalous his words are; any suggestion of cheating once truly mated is blasphemy.

“No, no, no – I love h- I just. Please. I need it. Please _knot me_ –“

Jeff grins, all teeth. Lucky for him, he’s caught this omega before he’s been claimed by the mating bond his teenage alpha no doubt intends to place on him.

“Oh, sweetheart, you’re going to get my knot, don’t you worry.”

For now, he’s Jeff’s.

His knot starts to swell, the bump of it catching on Jensen’s hole, and Jeff slows his thrusts enough to watch Jensen take the growing knot, the edge of his hole straining to accept him.

Gasping and moaning, Jensen is mindless with need, back on the tips of his toes, ass up and out, trying to take all of him.

The slick makes his knot pop in as soon as he breaches the widest point, and he’s locked in. That’s enough for Jensen to cry out and twitch helplessly, his hot, slick ass clenching around Jeff and come splattering the desk and the classroom floor.

Jeff carelessly uses his larger size to pin Jensen against the desk, keeping the omega still as he pumps him full of come. The boy allows himself to be smothered, senses lost to the feeling of being bred, at the mercy of an alpha. Contentment and possessiveness rise up within Jeff, and he runs alpha fangs along Jensen’s smooth, bare neck, rubbing the omega’s trembling belly, where Jeff is filling him up.

Such a temptation.

They stay that way for almost ten minutes, just before the very last bell of the day. Jeff regrets the loss of tight, wet heat, abused entrance turning slightly out as he drags his dick back. He thumbs the swollen opening, pleased at the mess he’s made of the boy, come and slick leaking copiously out of the hole before Jensen can scramble to get his pants back on.

Jensen, shame-faced and radiating guilt, smells entirely of Jeff.

“Better go find your boyfriend, sweetheart. Wouldn’t want him to worry.”

He leans back on the desk behind him, not bothering to do up his pants, dick still out and dripping as Jensen yanks his shirt back down and quickly gathers his things.

There’s a pause at the door, and Jensen glances back at Jeff one last time, before hurrying out of the classroom, door shutting behind him.

It isn’t until he’s alone, reveling in the lingering scent of breeding that he finally notices the writing on the chalkboard.

_‘Biology_.’

Jeff smirks. Maybe it’s time for him to take up teaching again. He just gave one hell of a lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
